The Jinn Rage
by PeechTao
Summary: Another horrifying murder, another tragic kidnapping, and another thrilling mystery that hits much closer to home For QuiGon, his parents and brother are the victums. LAST CHAPTER UP! new update also
1. In Which What is Known is Said

Welcome to my sequalish off Blood on the Wall. As always, the introduction is fleeting, and possibly quite confusing, but alas, I must continue on as the evilist of authors. Please, keep an open mind, enjoy, and do not be lost upon the whim of many new characters, for this is a marvelous story of which you may enjoy! The chapter seems quite short, but if you squint it is much bigger! But in all honestly, I have VERY long chapters ahead.

I own nothing but the words not previously spoken.

* * *

**"The Jinn Rage"**

The author, thus being unable to more elaborately explain the following series of events with the fluency needed to acquaint the reader with the seriousness intended, must humbly refer to the words of a Ms. Aami. The latter has sought audience with a certain someone of importance to herself and the following story with which the author will refrain in reveling the name of. What may be understood immediately is that though the following dialogue may appear carefully thought out or planned on the young woman's part, her stability of speech reveals only her firm Jedi training. Do not begin to assume the situation is not a serious one. Sadly the case is nearly opposite. But the author firmly refuses any more until continued chapters. For now, the reader must meditate upon the words of Aami:

" I tried to convey the seriousness of our plight to Qui-Gon before his arrival, should that come. Somehow I doubt he has understood the severity of what I have told him and the desperation with which I sounded. It is up to him to present his own judgement upon the situation and agree or not whether he will even attempt to intervene. It is all I can do, for he is a Jinn. And as such his individualistic mind may attract or repel him from Kos-Ias as it sees fit.

"As for his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am in doubt as to his presence having any affect whatsoever on the outcome of Qui-Gon's decision. As stated before, he is a Jinn as we are. He will make up a mind of his own. We are lost without him."

After giving her report, the woman bowed and left.

* * *

Have I peaked your interest? do not feel pressured to review now, but it would be supremely ejoyable if you would! 

Next Time -Marshall Makes His First Apearance-


	2. Marshall Makes his First Appearance

Disclamor: I thus disclaim

Chapter 2 -Marshal Makes His First Appearance-

Seeing as this picks up rather, mainly in the middle of a scene, one must forgive the author not relating of the previous events, of which the reader must have already read. And so, the epic continues:

The elder man to whom Aami was speaking continued to sit alone in the library, meditating upon his next move. If Qui-Gon Jinn refused to help him, he was unsure what would become of them. It had been four days since the attack and thus far only twelve of the brothers had come together to offer their help whereas there was a total of eighteen. Among those not present, were Marshall, Qui-Gon, Jalen (for obvious and tragic reasons of which the reader will soon be informed), Ty-Mara, Res, and Lehwin.

Next to the man's arm chair lay data files from both Res and Lehwin, explaining that as Jedi Padawans, their duel absences must be excused. Both were employed in some form or another throughout the galaxy with their Masters. Others had come and gone due to other ciscumstances unbeknownst to him, but none of which out of fear of what the Council may do to them. Marshall, reportedly, was on his way along with Ty-Mara. Qui-Gon was the only uncertain one.

As he sat, pondering over the matter at hand, a quick rasp came upon his door. In turn it opened, revealing Ty-Mara and Marshall. They approached in long strides to greet their father with warmth and love. The elder scrambled to his weak feet to wrap an arm over each of them. Tears of joy and pain filled his eyes.

"My sons!" he exclaimed. "My dearest boys! How I have longed for you both." He stepped back to take in the sight of them. His face was beaming. "I feared the Council of Jedi couldn't spare you."

Ty-Mara and Marshall exchanged a glance. "Well, they didn't exactly give us leave." the former began with a devilish grin.

"Actually, they don't even know." Marshall blurted out. "Then again it isn't the first time I have hidden something or other from them."

"Nor I." Ty-Mara added.

Their father nodded and sat back carefully as they took seats across from him. "Well, I will not delay you." He began gravely, "The matter at hand is a serious one. One I could not trust your sister, Aami, to explain by comm units. It seems . . ." he paused, looking away to gather his calm and resolve, "It seems, your youngest brother, Jalen . . .He has been kidnaped. We don't know by who, we don't know why, devil take it we have no idea what has happened. But whatever being has done this, has also dealt our family a terrible blow. My wife . . .your mother, has been killed in the process."

As the reader can very well understand, the brothers were shocked at the statement. The author must ask what one might do if he or she happens upon the same knowledge? The poor father was in utter grief. The events are as follows:

* * *

_Jalen was the first to awaken that night by a strange feeling called on by the Force. He stumbled, lazily down the stair case, half expecting to find his brother Day-Gos rummaging about as he usually finds himself doing at all hours of the morning. Jalen didn't seem affected by it, though, as he continued spiraling downward, tying his brown robe closed over his bare chest and sleep pants. Having found no use in coordinating his hands enough to secure the string, he simply gave up and let his robe hang open. He reached the bottom step and rubbed his bare feet against the carpet to warm them against the slight night chill. He peered through the darkness._

"_Day-Gos? You down here?" he asked. Hearing no reply, he glanced around again. The light of the meditation room shone amidst the black in front of him. Curiously he walked to it, intending to turn the light out and catch a snack from the cabinet._

"_Does no one but myself think about wasting electricity?" He grumbled, opening the door._

_A large flash blinded his eyes. He turned away and felt gruff, gloved hands of perhaps four men lay hold of him and drag him to the ground. He tried to shake them off, kicking and lashing out with will and might of his Jedi days. The men were not ready for such strength and so were forced to release him._

_Jalen made at once for the staircase, but hands again pulled him away. _

"_Day-Gos!" he screamed. _

_He slipped from the shadows' grip again, running to an adjacent room and stealing his father's beloved lightsaber out of its case. He ignited it without missing a step and swung one-handed and without looking in a backhanded sweep at the midsection of the closest man. Another he kicked full in the chest to bring the attacker into the meditation room light. The man was covered in luminescent plastoid armor, human, with frizzled brown hair. Before picking himself off the floor, the man pulled a hand blaster from his belt and shot the light out. Sparks lit the corridor Jalen had maneuvered them into. At first chance he would break away from them and fly up the stair case to escape._

_Much as he tried, however, his lightsaber only managed to glance off the armor plates of those upon him. In only moments, his brother Day-Gos came to his aid. He drew his blue lightsaber and deflected the blaster shots that peppered around them._

"_Laser armor!" Jalen called to him. _

_The attack shifted. Jalen deflected as Day-Gos sheathed his blade and physically went after the four. He grabbed one by the arm and swung him into the stair railing. Another he took in a half nelson as the third he Force-pushed through the open meditation room door, hitting the man with the blaster. The first approached again and leapt on Jalen's back, jamming a needle into his neck._

_The surprised youth turned the lightsaber backward to run him through when all the lights flashed on. Action ceased as three others entered. One was tall and rugged like a bounty hunter, chiseled with armor, scars, and guns. The other two were man and wife, father and mother, Tco-Sida and Calypso Jinn._

_At the sight of their leader, the men let go of their fight. At the appearance of the hostages, the Jinn brothers reluctantly set down their lightsabers._

_The men joined their leader, leaving the brothers standing alone across from them. Soon enough, Day-Gos was the only one standing on his side as Jalen succumbed to the needle's contents. The moment he fell, his father Force-pulled his weapon to him and slashed out at the closest man. _

_Two shots rang out amidst the screams as the room filled with noxious gas. The men took off with Jalen in tow, leaving only roaring engines to replace them. _

_Day-Gos and his father stirred to life sometime later, finding that dearest Calypso was the recipient of the blaster shots.

* * *

_

His narration thus completed, Tco-Sida's eyes drifted out the window to his wife's grave below. "I haven't much time left without her. She is what kept me alive. You must please . . .please try to encourage Qui-Gon to come." He smiled faintly as he looked back at them. "He is the only son I have yet to meet since his birth. I refuse to die without seeing him."

Ty-Mara and Marshall nodded, understanding the gravity of his course words and shuttered breath. Their father had very little time left indeed. At once they sent a message to Qui-Gon to immediately join them, then set to work examining the scene at which Jalen was abducted.

Ty-Mara parted momentarily from Marshall's side, following a peculiar gut feeling to the meditation room door. With shock, he found something that would change the investigation entirely. "Earth and stars, what have I done?" he whispered tragically.

* * *

Well, how was that? You may review now, of course. I have already received some very favorable one and thank those responsible heartily for it. Continue to read, you will not be disappointed! 

Next Time -Pros and Cons of Council Defying-


	3. The Pros and Cons of Council Defying

Disclaimer- own only my thoughts and dreams, characters are welcome.

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 3 -Pros and Cons of Council Defying-

As the reader may have guessed the next chapter of such a book can take but a single turn, a turn at which the reader arrives at the very front door of Qui-Gon Jinn's apartment. For, after all it was unlike his sturdy character to delay in any matter of such great importance. And yet, delay he has. So much so, in fact, that at least fifteen of the Jinn brothers have sent him messages, begging at points for him to join them. Time, of course, was of the utmost importance.

Still, remain he did. Boarded up within the humble walls of his apartment, pacing the length of his room with Obi-Wan on a couch watching him. Once or twice the Master meant to pause, but instead continued his walking, to be positive, most certaintly positive, his room had yet to grow a few meters length. On his table, sitting in a stack beside Obi-Wan, lay the holo files sent by his brothers. He had played them enough times to forget to count.

And, despite it all, Obi-Wan Kenobi was his calm self. He waited patiently, sitting cross legged so long he was sure he would never feel his toes again. But he kept silent about that, and fearful that if he were to move at all, his Master may loose his train of thought and the whole afternoon would be wasted.

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh. "Say that thing again you've made there." he said, just above a whisper. "About the good and bad or what have you."

Obi-Wan looked in his lap at the list he had compiled. "Good, helping a family in need, obeying orders from a former Head Councilor, solving a mystery (that we have been in dire need of lately)" Obi-Wan uttered the last part to himself, under his breath and almost like a groan. "Bad, meetingyour family, aiding a murderer, saying that is one of your family members is the culprit, possibly getting expelled from the Jedi . . ."

"And going against the Council, put that also. And going against the code, there is that to consider." Qui-Gon interrupted gently.

Obi-Wan looked up, showing his confused, help-me look of am-I-going-to-get-in-trouble-for-this "On the good or bad side, Master?"

For once in a long while, Qui-Gon stopped. He stopped dead in his worn tracks and turn to his Padawan with the most ridiculous of expressions. "Now, Obi-Wan, really."

Kenobi grinned. "Admit it, Master, it is a legitimate question."

Now Qui-Gon smirked, knowing his previous actions in life had warranted the sturdy come back. "For that, I won't punish you. But watch the sharpness of your tongue, Padawan."

A knock came upon the quarter door. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, blatantly refusing to answer it. So, instead Obi-Wan lifted himself up to get it. On seeing the being who had come, a sly smile stretched across the Padawan's lips. "Ah," he said, turning to Qui-Gon with that twinkling eye the Master was sure he should not have taught him, "Master Yoda! How kind of you to visit!"

Qui-Gon shot his apprentice the dirtiest of looks. One fully saying I-will-kill-you-later! But he quickly put on a false smile for the Councilor. "Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to see you."

The old being rose his brows in speculation. He was more then aware of the various disappearances of Qui-Gon's brothers and did not for a moment think Master Jinn was not in on it. "Fool me, you should not. Aware of everything, the Council is. Warning you not to leave, I am."

"Leave?" Qui-Gon replied innocently, stuffing the letters from his brothers beneath a seat cushion. "I'm not sure I understand."

Yoda's eyes only narrowed. "If leave you do, expelled you may be. Play with me in this way, you can not. A serious matter this is. One not for family involvement, the Council thinks. Returned most of the Jinn Clan brothers have."

Seeing as he would not win with his initial approach, Qui-Gon attempted a new one. "My family did ask for me personally. Perhaps there was little or nothing the others could do. Some have Padawan's after all, they would not be all that willing to leave them on such a matter. And this would be a favor to an illustrious former Jedi . . ."

"Do this not!" Yoda exclaimed, tapping his gimmer stick on the floor angrily. "A former Jedi your father may be, but more to this kidnaping the Council sees." He paused a moment. His eyes rested on Qui-Gon's smooth, unaffected features and knew almost instantly the Master's decision was already made. Yoda sighed. "Serious the Council is. If leave you do, Obi-Wan and yourself may not be permitted to return."

Almost without blinking in surprise, Qui-Gon spoke, "I wouldn't be taking him with me."

The apprentice, who had been hoping this entire time his Master would win out, that the two would finally after the two months since Plo Koon's arrest leave the Temple on a mission, now saw his world shatter. He would be left there? He would be left there! How could his master do such a terrible thing? Where he should normally stay silent, the Padawan instead replied, "Master, I thought I . . ."

Before the apprentice was able to say more, Qui-Gon cut him off, "Respect my wishes, Padawan. I would not jeopardies your future in a mess such as this. If I choose to go, I will go alone."

Yoda looked between the two, shaking his head slowly and worriedly. He knew the more he pressed, the more Qui-Gon would up and leave. "Convince you, I can not. But if go you do, take your apprentice, I suggest. Safer it would be. The Dark Side I sense. Troubled this whole doing seems. May the Force be with you."

When Yoda had turned and left the apartment, Qui-Gon quickly moved toward his bedroom. "Pack hurriedly Padawan! Mace will be upon us in no time!"

Obi-Wan grinned at his Master's chilling cunning before hurrying off for his survival gear.

Like convicts escaping a security prison, the two sifted through the Temple Halls, narrowly avoiding a fuming Master Windu who was heading for their quarters. They wordlessly twisted out of his path and sight, hopping onto a turbo lift to arrive in the hanger. There they leapt into the transport Qui-Gon had called ahead for and were off into the atmosphere.

Qui-Gon Jinn propped his feet upon the dashboard as Obi-Wan set the hyper drive. His eyes were distant, starring into space, but seeing the beautiful world that was once his home. "Just think, my apprentice," he whispered, "soon enough we will be engulfed by luscious forests, wonderful cooking, and white sandy beaches." He shivered at the sublime thought. "I just love Kos-Ias."

Obi-Wan turned to him. "Have you ever visited it? After you left for the Jedi?"

The Master grinned. "Yes, once. Marshall, Ty-Mara (my eldest brother), Lehwin (my youngest) and I somehow found ourselves on a mission together. Lehwin was just ten or so then, and he had yet to really grasp the idea of our family, and he also had his Master along. Who, by and by, had no idea the four of us were brothers! The Council at the time didn't even realize the over sight. Anyhow . . ." He sat up strait as the thoughts and memories of the time swirled around his mind. "We came up with some half wit reason or other to stop on Kos . . .oh, we needed fuel and food stocks . . . We must have stayed for just a few hours, but in that small time the four of us traveled as far as a speeder could reach. We left Lehwin's Master with the ship."

Obi-Wan listened to him quietly. When he stopped, the Jedi silently prompted, "Did you visit your home?"

The shadow of a smile passed the grand Master's face. "No. No, we came close. Closer then we would have dared for all of us were still quite young. We saw it in the distance, on a small hill surrounded by trees on one side and the Ocean on the other. I even saw an older woman, stooping over a garden just were the grass met the sand. But we didn't go farther then that." He sighed lightly. "I imagine it may have been my mother."

* * *

Now the plot becomes complicated, ay? Hope you're enjoying yourself! and to answer a question, I usually update in the middle of the week, One chapter at a time, though i may upload chapter 4 now rather then wait. Sorry this chapter took a little while, but I had an archery tournament.

Next Time-The Jinn Clan Reference-


	4. The Jinn Clan Reference

Disclaimor: To be or not to be . . .an owner of lucasfilm . . .

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 4 -The Jinn Clan Reference-

The reader may have very well assumed the Jinn clan, as Yoda so shrewdly puts it, is quite expansive. In all there are twenty-one individuals who had spent their lives at one point or another beneath that sole Kos-Ias roof. Of course there is the father and mother, Tco-Sida and Calypso, but as for the other nineteen, they are the offspring of the former. And seeing that there will be so many unfamiliar names involved in this tragic tale, the author feels a record should be made in case the reader should need such a valuable item in the future. Please be sure not to think all these children share the same Jinn name. For, there father was sly indeed, sneaking the clan in under a variety of names. Only Qui-Gon was chosen to bear the Jinn name. To make this list easier upon reference purposes, the names will be written in order of eldest to youngest. What's more, those involved in this particular tale will be stated with the following icon/ before it.

/Ty-Mara: A Jedi Knight of the highest order, currently being considered for the Council, whom we have met in a book before. (1)

/Day-Gos: Former Jedi Master who willingly left the Jedi to care for his father and mother some years ago. Trained two apprentices.

Micall Fitil: A Jedi Knight, former apprentice of the now arrested Plo Koon.

Jus-Os: Newly appointed Jedi Master, whose apprentice is oblivious to this entire matter.

Toso-Os: Twin brother, non identical of Jus and also a newly appointed Master.

/Veiss: Jedi Knight of the Special Order. His missions are of the highest degree in danger and deadliness. Twice thought lost forever in war, once witnessed his own funeral.

/Nicori Goran: Jedi Knight, former apprentice of Day-Gos. The council never realized the mistake.

/Qui-Gon Jinn: Of which we all know.

/Marshall: Identical twin of Qui-Gon Jinn, younger by three minutes and sixteen seconds. Jedi Master by honor, not by apprentice taking, and whom we have met in a book before. (2)

Aly Hass: Newly appointed Jedi Knight, former apprentice to Bulitecka Gree.

/Narrogin Ju: Identical twin of Aly. In the process of taking the Jedi Trials.

Dalugei: Senior apprentice to Jedi Master Kolan Uke.

Res: Senior Apprentice to Master Seng Tau.

Litak Mau: Senior Apprentice to Master Emets after the death of his first Master, Aali Difi.

/Jalen: Newly Knighted apprentice, Master technician of the Jedi Temple Core. Left the Jedi with his brother Day-Gos.

/Uni-Vit: Jedi Padawan and celebrated Master Pilot. Flies anything from Trade Federation freighters to hijacked slaver ships and cosmic Senatorial star skimmers.

/Arkayum: Padawan and Prodigy. Once thought to be the chosen one by Master Yoda. Has continued to amaze his Master with special instruction. Youngest triplet of Jalen and Uni-Vit, non-identical.

/Lehwin Xonij: Youngest man at age nineteen. Employed on a secretive mission toward the outer rim. Considered by the Council to enter the trials early.

/Aami Kiya: only daughter of Tco-Sida and Calypso. Trained Jedi healer. Predicts certain future events through Force-induced dreams. Honorary Jedi Master and apprentice of the Council for special observation.

* * *

The list being thus completed, the author must now state for the readers of our previous epic, "Blood on the Wall" the relationship of Tco-Sida and Calypso can perhaps be guessed. Both were raised in the Jedi, fell in love, and married without the Council's knowledge in the years before Master Windu assumed control of the Council. When the secret was found out, both were expelled quietly. 

It was after this expulsion, the couple vowed to repay the Jedi for the fault of their past. The former Councilor and Master willingly gave as many children as they could to be raised in the Temple. It is still a mystery to the Jedi as to who exactly may be a descendent of the two.

* * *

(1) referring to a previous book by the author named "Attatchment is Not the Jedi Way"

(2) referring to a previous book "Blood on the Wall"

Those little references out of the way, you are plenty allowed to review. Please tell me out of this list who your favorite character may be, and I promise to laugh as I write their death scene. :)

Next Time -The Arrival of Qui-Gon Jinn-


	5. The Arrival of QuiGon Jinn

Please enjoy at your leizure!

Chapter 5 -The Arrival of Qui-Gon Jinn-

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master landed just out of the sight of the Jedi home. It was the Master's strong affirmation that he did not want to see it until presently walking to it. Obi-Wan disagreed, for his curiosity of such an illustrious Jedi family had gotten the better of him since his introduction to Mashall, Qui-Gon's precise duplicate. Besides this he felt it somewhat of a waste of time to land a far off and walk, but he obeyed his Master's peculiar wishes.

Taking hold of their survival packs, they headed through the thin forest toward the large open plain where the house rested. In the distance they perceived the sounds of waves crashing on the approaching shore and smelled the crisp ocean salts in the air.

"There's the home, Master." Obi-Wan declared excitedly as the cream marble roof came into view. He picked up his pace, lifting himself over a colossal fallen tree as more and more of the home became revealed.

Qui-Gon lagged behind and watched the young man's excitement. As for himself he almost dreaded agreeing to go. His eyes remained fixed towards a window that he could sense his father sitting by. A sort of fear seized him. To face the man who so many Jedi revered not long ago and have the opportunity to call him father was astounding and fearful all at once. How in the galaxy was he supposed to act? Like a Jedi? Or like a son? These premonitions were suddenly scattered when the Force rose to warn him.

"Obi-Wan, stop!" He shouted, drawling his lightsaber as a being lunged out from the foliage.

Obi-Wan ducked and turned on one knee, drawling his lightsaber also, but the new man wasted no time slashing it out of his hands with his own blade before Force-pushing the Padawan back. By the time he turned, his lightsaber leveled like a bat at full swing, he and Qui-Gon were mirror images, swords resting just millimeters above a killing neck blow.

As neither moved, Obi-Wan was drug forward by two others. One held the apprentice by his hair, the other rested a blade by his heart.

Qui-Gon looked out the corner of his eye to see Obi-Wan's plight.

"Name, stranger." the man he was engaged with demanded.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." He replied without moving. "The man you hold there is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The men dropped their swords and released Obi-Wan with a nod from the apparent leader. The apprentice stood instantly, and hooked his lightsaber hilt on his belt, closer than normally in distrust of those around him.

"Sorry Qui, but you understand the circumstance we are in. I am Day-Gos, though among our family's close looks I doubt you will remember that." The man motioned the others with him. "On the left there is Nicori Goran, right is Veiss."

The two bowed respectfully.

"Now come with me," Day-Gos commanded their attention, "Master Tco-Sida is waiting for you."

The five set out for the home. The apprentice keeping his returned lightsaber close at hand. He noted his Master's lax attitude, but something did not feel quite right. In some ways it felt as if the Dark Side was hovering over the home.

"How peculiar." he mutters lowly to himself.

They entered the home quietly, as if to disturb the shadows of solemn faces. At each room sat one or so brothers, none of which were speaking. Veiss and Nicori instead of going in, rounded to the other side of the home to stand watch upon the beach front.

Day-Gos showed them up a grand stone stair case to a room at the peak of the home. The man waited at the door as the new arrivals passed inside. Qui-Gon walked in first, followed closely by his uncertain apprentice. With a gulp of courage he thought would be insignificant in his adult life, the Master approached his father. He paused at the arm chair the elder's frail form was confined to. At this point his entire mind had gone blank. What should he do?

"I've been longing for this day, Qui-Gon." Tco-Sida whispered, his eyes never leaving from the grave below the window. "I have seen each of my sons, but not you."

"I believe Marshall's appearance may account for my own." Qui-Gon tried to reply lightly. The sheer power in the Force he felt emanating from the former Councilor was tremendous and powerful. Tco-Sida was no Mace Windu. He was strong in ways no Jedi could replicate. Arkayum was nearly his exact match. This relation led the Council to dismiss the thought that the latter may be the chosen one. He was merely well bred.

At length, Tco-Sida turned and rested his painfully tired eyes on his son. "Bless my soul, you are just as Marshall. But deciphering between his sons is one thing an old man like me can do." His voice became stronger as he spoke. "I sensed you had a companion with you."

Qui-Gon motioned for Kenobi to approach. As the man obeyed, the Master said, "This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A wide smile encompassed the old Master. "Ah," he exclaimed with warmth in his shaken voice, "This is the first Padawan I have seen of my boys." The others left theirs behind. Some warning or other from Yoda. Now, come closer here, boy, my poor eyes can't see as they used to." He waved the apprentice forward and kneeled him in front of the chair. Tco-Sida looked him over with all the keen intensity of his past. "My, my. How you can pick them, my son. He reminds me just of my first apprentice, how extraordinary. Such strength in those perfect eyes, such a strong connection to the Force, oh, I see great things in your future, young Kenobi."

Qui-Gon had to turn his head away, partly to hold back the incredible impact of such a wonderful blessing on his apprentice, and partly to hold his emotions back. He knew the moment he saw Tco-Sida Jinn the man was dying. It was etched on his every feature, his every word attempting to hold the hope of strength. His heart bled for his father in a way he never thought possible. Hoping his composure had returned, he looked back at the two.

Obi-Wan had bowed his head to accept the compliment, stunned and nearly frozen in shock. He wobbly stood, his body physically weighed down with the Force surrounding Tco-Sida's body.

Tco-Sida looked back out his window. Sensing they were no longer needed, Master and Padawan walked toward the door.

"Qui-Gon?" Tco-Sida suddenly called. The son returned to his side. The elder tugged his hands upon Qui-Gon's robe until he was finely able enough to stand with his arms embraced around the other's neck. "Son, remember that . . .Remember that you are a Jinn first and a Jedi second. I spent every day of your life thinking of you. You are always my son. My dear sweet son. Your mother and I love you."

Qui-Gon could barely contain himself, but for his Padawan's sake he must have. He returned his father's weak embrace and carefully helped him back into the chair. He bowed respectfully and left with Obi-Wan before him. After leaving, Day-Gos quietly slipped into the room to check on his father's condition.

"Do you believe he may be dying?" Obi-Wan asked his Master, unnoticing the contorted emotions strewn across Qui-Gon's face.

"Yes, sadly, I do." He replied after a moment. "My mother was a healer. Master Jinn would have died years ago had she not kept him alive. Without her . . ."

Qui-Gon was cut short by Day-Gos erupting from the room. "Aami! Someone get the healer quickly!"

Narrogin, who had been standing alone at the hall below quickly ran into the adjacent library. A second later he emerged with a woman in tow.

She started up the stairs, bumping shoulders with Obi-Wan half way up. She looked up at him, an unspoken apology on her lips.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, starring into her deep blue eyes as the moment seemed to drag on forever. It was not to last as Aami quickly ran up the staircase.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"He's crashing again." Day-Gos muttered, following her in silently.

* * *

Sorry, must be quick, buthere is the chapter of next week! 

Next Time -Obi-Wan's Conviction-


	6. ObiWan's Conviction

Unsure of Title

Chapter 6 - Obi-Wan's Conviction -

There was little wonder toward which Day-Gos's meaning could be interpreted by the reader. His manner was indeed grave, and after Qui-Gon's meeting, it was nearly certain Tco-Sida would soon pass into the next life. Qui-Gon had been nearly frozen in his spot at the foot of the stairs, Obi-Wan being afraid to disturb his thoughts.

Suddenly Marshall approached the Master and Padawan, a small grin on his lips. "Ah, here we find ourselves together again! And so soon, might I add?"

Obi-Wan smiled also, shaking the other's hand. "Wonderful to see you also, Master Marshall."

Marshall waved a finger in his face. "Now, now, Padawan of my former days, none of that Master bit or you will feel just how cold that ocean outside truly is." He turned his attention to his brother. "You see him yet?"

The other nodded. He allowed his eyes to drift up to the room door. "Is he . . ." He looked away, attempting to gather his thoughts. "Is Master Tco-Sida really that bad off."

Instead of answering, he pulled the two into a long kitchen. As he raided the cabinets for whatever might be available, Obi-Wan sat on the counter and Qui-Gon pulled a chair over.

"I don't think I really have to answer that question, Qui." Marshall was saying, pushing aside juices and fruits from the refrigerator. "Bloody Hades, do they own a single bottle of ale in this spot?"

Now a smile curled the twin's disturbed lips. Just like Marshall to drown himself in his liquors. He never truly over did himself, however, which was good on a Jedi note. Though, it was not for lack of trying. "You know drinking is illegal on Kos Ias, remember."

Marshall looked at him forlornly. His eyes sagged into pools of nearly unshed tears. "Do not joke with me thus, Qui. I swear, I will preform the same word upon you as that of your apprentice!"

"No liquor." he replied resolutely.

Marshall sighed, grumbling beneath his breath about how in the galaxy a former Jedi could settle on such a sober planet, and collapsed into a chair beside his brother. "Well the, there goes my plan of drinking and panty-raiding the neighbors. What have I come for then?"

"Did Yoda decide you as he did ourselves?" Obi-Wan decided to ask.

Marshall agreed. "Me and every other person here. He threatened to expel us all it seems. What I do not understand is the fact that he could have avoided all this trouble had the Council out right assigned a team for investigation. Perhaps then we would not be in such a state."

Obi-Wan turned full to him. "I know! Why didn't the Jedi get involved? It makes no sense whatsoever. After all Master Tco-Sida was a head Councilor! Yoda himself and many others that now serve were also under his term!" He folded his arms crossly and looked away. "It makes no sense of the kind. I for one am completely devoted to finding Jalen, even at their half hearted threats."

Qui-Gon shot him a glance. "Obi-Wan, I've warned you of that tongue." he said parentally.

Marshall just offered a laugh. He leaned forward and gently punched the Padawan's knee. "I just love your spirit, Padawan. And actually, the Jedi won't get involved if it kills them. After all, we are somewhat of a mystery to them. They feel the less they know the better. Master Tco was a smart one after all, sneaking us in under different surnames. Perhaps they are even a little embarrassed at not catching on sooner. Then again, not all of us have come."

Qui-Gon stood and poured himself a glass of juice, offering one to Marshall who reluctantly accepted. "I have been meaning to ask exactly who was here. I only know three of our brothers intimately. Our lineage is also a bit of a mystery to me."

"I'll toast to that." Marshall said, taking a sip of his drink. "But, the one's who have decided to stay are Ty-Mara, you and me of course, Veiss, Uni-Vit, Narrogin, Day-Gos, Aami, Nicori, and . . . I know there is another . . . ah yes!" he set down his glass and looked intently at the two. "Dear brother, I have a surprise for you! You will never in this galaxy guess who is a relation to us!"

"Master Windu." Obi-Wan said instantly.

"Master Yoda." Qui-Gon pipped up immediately afterward.

"Chancellor Valorem."

"Yareal Poof."

Obi-Wan shuddered. "Jedi Healer Vora?"

Marshall waited for the two to finish their bursting with a wry look on his face. "Now come, be serious a moment. His name is Arkayum."

Qui-Gon's eyes grew larger as Obi-Wan let his mouth drop open. "Former Chosen-One, Arkayum?" they asked in unison.

Marshall consented. "Can you believe it? Him, a brother of ours? It is almost inconceivable to have such an illustrious younger brother, let alone the accomplishments of the others in the house." His mood suddenly changed as he sat forward some should some pixie over hear them. "But not all is well with him. It is said he was attacked by Space Pirates on his way here just last night. He may be wounded, but he hasn't allowed anyone to see him." he motioned to a hallway beside them. "He went into that room after meeting Tco and hasn't emerged since. His sheer Force connection just emanates from that room. It's shocking how strong he is. You should go speak to him, Qui-Gon."

The Master smiled at the passing of responsibility, but accepted the commission. He needed something, anything to occupy his mind from the sight of his father. Standing, he replied, "I think I should also. Keep and ear out for news from Day-Gos or Aami. Take a look around and see if you can get some information about Jalen. We'll leave to find him as soon as we can."

* * *

Well here it is, in mild glory. Please review, I have been some what lacking in that department. Thank you! 

Next time -A Visit with a Prodigy-


	7. A Visit With a Prodigy

Hey, took a little longer beacuse I was beating Kingdom Hearts. Yes, I am a college student. yes, I love Kingdom Hearts. Its all good. so check out my book-in-a-day "Outcast Angel." I think it is awsome! one of my best!

* * *

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 7 -A Visit With a Prodigy-

When Qui-Gon Jinn entered that small room the investigation had truly begun. He noticed Arkayum straight off. The apprentice was fully absorbed with a wall of photos, taken from the time of each child's birth. The majority were of Jalen, fully grown with his brother Day-Gos and also a young woman. She was Chalactian, with fair hair and stunning blue eyes. It was obvious the attraction between her and Jalen.

"She came by once. As I landed. She asked about Jalen and regrettably I had to turn her away with little resolution. They are engaged." Arkayum turned to his brother. "I don't think I asked for company, Marshall."

Qui-Gon turned up a corner of his mouth. The tone his brother used sounded remarkably like Mace Windu himself. "Awfully young to be speaking so brazenly to a Master." He replied. "Besides, you are only slightly correct. I am Qui-Gon, but a couple now have had the ability to make that mistake."

Arkayum's stony features suddenly collapsed into a waive of near grief. He fell forward at Qui-Gon's feet. "Oh, Master, I'm deeply sorry for the mistake! You must understand Marshall has barged in here at least twelve times within the hours since I arrived. I have the humblest . . .most deep respect for you, Master!" He bowed his head, almost unwilling to even look his superior in the face.

Qui-Gon just starred on astounded. He had expected nearly opposite of what he had received in Arkayum's attitude. Years of specialized Council instruction tended to spoil a young apprentice, in his mind. He could barely imagine the disposition of his sister after becoming an appointed Master-of-Jedi-Arts. "In all honesty it was I who was quite honored to meet you. It is not every day you run across an apprentice of the Council." He smiled. "You can stand if you wish."

Arkayum obeyed slightly clumsily, still keeping his head lightly lowered, sneaking a straying eye at his idol. "I am sorry about the mix up. I know you only by the Council's remarks and your reputation. Just the other day I learned of our relation."

"And just the other moment as did I." Qui-Gon strode past him and stared at the pictures. He came across his own youngling holo photo and could not hide a laugh. "This is one I most certainly cannot show my fellow Masters."

Arkayum turned to see which he indicated and tried to grin also.

Noticing his brother's emotions had come into check, Qui-Gon decided he should inquire about the investigation. "I heard you encounter some pirate problems."

The apprentice nodded, sitting on the couch across from the photo montage. "And that is hardly the half of it. Master . . .I could give my word that the pirates I came across were also those who have taken Jalen."

This seemed like a peculiar turn of events, so he sat to listen.

"I gave them a wide berth, for safety, when I saw them approach. At first they went peaceably through the airspace. Then suddenly I felt something strange. A peculiar ripple in the Force I gave only ever experienced through my bond with my Master. Somehow I knew it was Jalen. The ship span out of control and hit me broadside. I suffered the most damage, which grounded me on Malestar for a day. Now, a pirate ship, which was fully equipped with shields, weapons, and what have you would not risk damage to itself merely to cath a flea of a ship like mine. I'm sure Jalen was aboard."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "Very odd indeed."

"He Uni-Vit and I are triplets. It is possible . . .isn't it, sir?"

Qui-Gon stood and veered away, thinking the matter over in his mind. Arkayum was correct. It was possible for such a bond to occur, for he and Marshall even shared one before they even knew one another.

Arkayum continued to stair at him intently now. "Master Jinn, I know I'm young, and I have no real right to ask, but let me help you. All our brothers, older or younger, look up to you. Not only that I . . ." he looked away.

Qui-Gon starred at him.

"I lost my Master in coming here." He admitted shamefully, "I can't return to the Jedi. The Council forbids it. That is until I am chosen by another Master."

"But I can do nothing of that, my apprentice is Obi-Wan." Master Jinn replied, unsure what the man was trying to ask.

Arkayum lowered his head. He stood and paced. "You don't understand. If I help you, my chances may be better."

Qui-Gon rested his hands on Arkayum's shoulders to steady him. "You are a great Jedi. I know that from looking at you and your training. The Council itself thought you were the chosen one some years ago. You will have no trouble with finding a Master. I promise you this."

The youth smiled, accepting the compliment. "Now, I must ask, do you know what it is Ty-Mara has found in the meditation room?"

A peculiar expression crossed his face.

"It has something to do with the Sith."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't had ANY reviews lately! I'm feeling . . .worthless . . . the good news being I have about 700 or so hits now. in that many times of reading my brilliant book :):):) you must find the time to drop a note! Hate it? love it? think Arkayum should die in the next two chapters? Think Obi-Wan is in store for another rousing round of drugged dungan ale? TELL ME!

yes. i'm desperate. thank's for listening.

Next time- The Evil Within-


	8. The Evil Within

Here it is, chapter 7! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for giving me ONE review! it isn't much, but it makes me happy! would you believe me if I said I had a bad weekend which delayed the updates? its true. Friend died rather sudenly, outdoor archery tournament sucked, got sick, sister threw up, junky food, bloody heck it was really bad their for a while. so, here she is, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 –The Evil Within-

As the reader was thus occupied, hearing of the account Arkayum so strangely recollected to our investigator, Obi-Wan and Marshall continued to wander through the large home at free will. As the reader may kindly understand, the thought of having such an expansive home for so few occupants may not seem befitting an attitude for a former humble Jedi, but practicality overruled monetary needs. As it can already be established and assumed, Master Jinn (senior mind you) was a practical man. Having held so high a position in life as well as managed so many younglings in his day,the character traitmust have come to him eventually. He knew very well that not all initiates become Jedi, and not at all as an act of ill will, made doubly sure his residence could completely account for everyone of his children should such need arise.

During his time as Head Councilor, Tco-Sida was never a fan of sending such promising young youths to the Agri-Corp. he thought it an utter waste of wonderful potential that many other areas of life could use. Take the Senate, ambassadors, representatives, all areas of which a keen Jedi upbringing would only advance one's position. Now, this is not to say he wished Jedi trainees to eventually run the galaxy, but simply not sending them to a farmer's life was satisfactory enough for him. And so, when starting a family, Calypso and he firmly agreed that if any son or daughter of theirs did not happen to pass into all stages of Jedi life, the parents would continue the training themselves.

This rather long explanation out of the way, the reader may now wholly appreciate the enormous expansion of the Jinn home. And, interestingly enough, the brothers seemed to remain in a singular place, the library.

Three brothers, Uni-Vit, Nicori Goran, and Veiss, were scattered acrossseperate couches, trying to catch some sleep after having spent the whole of yesterday in the planet's capital inquiring the security officials of wayward pirate vessels. That morning they happened to return and made instantly for a spot to rest at. The reader may question why with each having their own bedroom they happened to sleep upon couch cushions, but the author has not yet found an adequate answer.

Marshall spent a few moments taking in the expanse of the area. He had yet to enter this part of the home, and strangely it felt more alive to him then any other. Pondering this and sighing contently to himself he spied an object wholly incredible to him. Letting out a brief shriek of joy he vaulted over Veiss and launched behind a counter, disappearing into its cupboards.

"He said it wasn't true-" Marshall rambled grabbing a set of glasses and a few bottles, "But I knew it was here! I knew it!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and approached to see what Marshall was so excitedly pondering away at.

Marshall looked up, baring his drink proudly. "I found the mini bar!"

Obi-Wan could have burst into tears with laughter had the men trying to sleep not hushed them both. He shook his head and took a few turns about the room as Marshall swallowed down a shot of pocca juice and wine. Each wall was lined with a all manners of books from ancient Jedi texts, to books he himself studied as a youngling, to more darker versions with looks into the Sith.

Unexpectedly a pillow narrowly missed smacking the apprentice in the head. Turning quickly he noticed that instead the object was aimed at Nicori who had begun to snore rather loudly. Veiss groaned and rolled away from the noise and Uni-Vit threw a book at Nicori.

"What?" The brother asked, waking when the odd tale of "The Sith are Sweet" landed on top of him.

"You're snoring again!" Uni-Vit retorted, rolling away as Veiss had.

"I am not!"

"You are too, and besides, how would you know either way?"

"Both of you be quiet!" Veiss shouted above the two

Nicori huffed and laid back down.

By now Obi-Wan has made his way to a trophy case in the center of the room. Inside was a bust of Tco-Sida, similar to what would be in the Temple information commons. Beside it was a short holo flick of the day Master Jinn was inducted as Head Councilor, his lightsaber, and outer robe neatly folded. Directly next to this case was another, this time belonging to Calypso.

A sound stirred the Padawan from his reverie again. It was first snoring, then cursing, then crashing objects. After that initial spell, it turned into an all out wrestling match on the floor between the couches involving Veiss, Uni-Vit, and Nicori. Lightsabers, legs, and robes flew out in each direction as one tried to get the upper hand on the other.

The doors to some adjacent room flew open, rebounding off the walls with heavy clangs. A tall, shaggy haired man stood in the door way and glared upon the fighters. He was surely tough looking with a scar tracing beneath his right eyes and ending after splitting his lips center. His being was fierce and scarred as his reputation would have it no other way.

"Veiss, what is all this?" The man asked.

The three stood and corrected themselves, blushing in shame that their eldest brother caught them in such a childish act.

"Sorry, Ty-Mara. We meant nothing by it. We are all a bit short on our fuse currently. The capital had little news about the ship besides it left the airspace only a day or two ago." Veiss spoke.

Ty-Mara nodded,acknowledgingin his mind why a ship would delay so long to evacuate a prisoner obviously important enough to kill for. His initial thought on the matter was confirmed, but to assure this heturned his attention instead to Obi-wan. "You, boy, follow me."

Feeling awkward and slightly annoyed at being referred to so unjustly, Obi-Wan followed the Knight out.

"What do you make of this?" Ty asked, nodding towards the meditation room.

Obi-Wan looked in and saw nothing strange or misplaced beside a shot out light and some blaster burns. He stepped in slightly when a sickening feeling weighed full against him. To avoid throwing up he back peddled quickly and sunk down with his head between his knees.

"Just like I figured." Ty-Mara said. "That's why Padawan's shouldn't play with Sith Holocrons. I'm guessingwhatever is on that thing will show us exactly where Jalen has been taken. That's why the Pirates were delayed." He smiled, "They just lost the directions."

Obi-Wan looked up. "What do we do? Have you seen what it says?"

Ty-Mara shook his head. "I've been trying to get close enough, but haven't been able to. Gather up a few of the Jed lingering about. Grab Arkayum too. His midi-chlorians the way they are, he'll have the best chance of reading that thing then the rest of us."

* * *

do i have to remind you to drop a note? do I really:):) 

Next -How it Seems the Sith are Involved-


	9. How It Seems the Sith are Involved

Thanks for being patient! I was working on my latest cool stuff in Final Fantasy 7 (check it out if you like :):):):) I also updated my profile, so check out the new books I have in the works! And please! REview! I now have about 1000 hits to this book! you guys are so good!

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 8 -How it Seems the Sith are Involved-

Having heard the ominous words of his superior, Obi-Wan felt that sooner rather then later would be more effective in unearthing the supposed holocron. Regardless of his physical disposition at being near the device, the apprentice continued to feel the inevitable draw to see the cube's contents. In a strange way it felt as if it drew him in. He shook such feelings off, for as the reader may rightly assume, the Dark Side was the only force (so to speak) able enough to tempt him so wholly. Then again this did explain the ominous feeling he experience approaching the home just some hours and chapters earlier.

Qui-Gon and Arkayum were easy enough to drag along seeing as they were just emerging from the bedroom of their own accord. Next, Obi-Wan poked into the library and summoned Marshall while Arkayum called in a reflective Narrogin. Together they collected outside the meditation room. The young Padawans' slightly unsure what it was they were expected to do.

Passed on first by Qui-Gon's silent direction after being informed of the matter at hand, Obi-Wan focused his mind in the present, drawling the Force around him in an envelope of steady, pure energy. Qui-Gon offered a smile's shadow at the strength his Padawan truly showed. He closed his eyes and preformed the same, followed soon by Ty-Mara and Narrogin.

Obi-Wan felt a huge weight press against him. His chest rose and fell in shutters, once or twice he lost his connection to the Force, but nonetheless it surrounded him. The power he felt was immense, amazing. Unlike anything he had experienced through his life. Keeping in tune with the seasoned veterans around him was like balancing on a tight rope as thin as a thread. He was desperate to make himself not seem weak.

Arkayum was under much greater pressure to preform. He bit his lip in utter concentration, stepping lightly and slowly into the room. Protected by the amount of Force the other four summoned he was relatively secure. It was not the first time he dealt with such items. For, as Apprentice of the Council, he was used to such items being examined. Of course, the Council never let him touch or view the holocrons. His actual Master was utterly opposed to such a thing.

_Then again, I don't have much occasion to listen to him anymore,_ he thought grimily.

He could not let his mind wander, this one felt different.

He reached out into the corner of the room and felt for the holocron. In a flash his face was lit up by a bluish hue and a robed miniature figure flickered before his eyes.

"When you get . . . bring to safe . . ." the image flickered and lost focus before starting again, "forty-two, Coruscant. Payment will . . . transfer the funds. Do not be late." The image flickered off before repeating, just as scrambled as before.

"Is it finished Arkayum?" Ty-Mara called in.

Arkayum let the image run once more, to engrave it on his memory. "Yes." He then replied.

"Destroy it then if you can remember what it says. We don't want them knowing we have it."

The padawan nodded, unsheathing his lightsaber. He took only a moment to melt it into nothing.

The Dark Side subsided to an empty void, a void that seemed to be growing deeper, filling his heart as if a painful dagger wound. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs of the evil, but some of the feelings just would not shake. They grasped him like the cold hand of . . .

"He's gone." Ty-Mara muttered, directly behind him.

Arkayum turned to see his older brother standing above his shoulder, Aami, who had delivered the news of their father to him. "But, I–"

"We should get moving." Ty-Mara cut him off, his mind obviously preoccupied now. He walked out, Narrogin following closely behind.

"Gone?" Arkayum asked his sister.

Aami carefully nodded. "I am not as strong as our mother. I am still learning. It was too much to try and save him." She turned to walk away in anger and frustration at her own weakness, but Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to the side to console her quietly.

Marshall watched the two move away with an eyebrow raised in curiosity as Qui-Gon met Arkayum who seemed frozen still.

"Ty will want us to start moving." the Master started. "Where are we headed?"

The Padawan shook his head again to try and clear it. "Um, Coruscant. Something about a safe, safe forty-two and transferring funds. My guess is the banking district."

Jinn agreed. "I'll ask Ty-Mara about that. You best get ready." He walked out. Calling Obi-Wan the two made for their equipment.

* * *

Next time -Of Marshall's Conviction and Uni-Vit's Piloting- 

------------->>>>>>>>>REVIEW!


	10. Of Marshall Conviction and

Note: No new reviews, no new updates! Im warning you now:):):) right now I have 10 reviews, just one more and you'll get the new chapter!

* * *

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 10 -Of Marshall's Conviction and Uni-Vit's Piloting-

The Jedi, after having loaded their gear into the fastest available star ship, which happened to belong to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, they returned to the home, heavy and forlorn for the task at hand. Laying their father to rest beside the grave of their mother, his beloved wife. It was an awkward sort of ceremony. The sons and daughter were silent, almost unwilling to speak a goodbye rather then the one lingering in their mind. At Day-Gos's direction Tco-Sida was buried rather then set on a funeral pyre. It was how Calypso wanted it, and Tco-Sida, as always, agreed. They would be beside each other even in death. One by one the children walked away to join Uni-Vit with the ship as he prepared it for launch. At length, only Obi-Wan and Marshall remained.

"I try not to be a serious man, you see that, Obi-Wan. I go through life letting the worlds role off my back as if only I exist." Marshall looked down at his shuffling feet.

Padawan Kenobi listened silently. He knew Marshall merely needed to speak and be heard, not so much responded to. The apprentice had already heard these same sort of whisperings from three or four others already.

The Master sighed. "I respect my origin, but at the same time I wonder why I have come. Just to experience this grief? This pain I've never felt worse of?" He looked up now, trying to let the feelings waft away in the soothing beach breeze. " If this mission proves the death of me, give me a funeral pyre. Let this heavenly wind carry me to the Force instead of the cold earth." He turned away and Followed Obi-wan to the ship, wondering speechlessly what his mother had been like.

Uni-Vit was hip deep in the skimmer's engine. Removing this thing and that, he was dictating to Veiss, "Whoever designed this beautiful star bird was an absolute Neku-head!"

Veiss smiled, entertained at it all. "Oh really?"

Uni-Vit tossed out a large hunk of smoldering metal and wires. "This combuster here? Completely useless unless you plan to blow up your ship at light speed!"

"Useless or not," Ty-Mara remarked, unloading a crate of equipment from the back compartment. "Just make her able to run with all ofus aboard. None of your modifications!"

Uni-Vit waved him off with a hand. "Ah, she'll run plenty good. We won't have to refuel until we get to Coruscant once I'm done recalibrating the fuel lodging's . . ."

Ty-Mara came to stair directly at him.

Folding under his brother's look and authority he nodded. "Fine, fine, but I get to fly! With the modifications I have made, this ship makes faster time then a pod racer on a sand flat!"

Veiss and Nicori Goran rolled their eyes and instantly headed aboard to find a seat with a safety harness.

Everyone else followed suit. Since the ship was only designed to hold six occupants, most had to stand and hold on to whatever rigging was about. It was cramped space, but Uni-Vit continued professing how they would reach Coruscant in only a couple hours, four at the most. Many voiced their scepticism. It took at least half a day to reach Kos Ias!

However, the minute their brother kicked into hyper drive, their speculation was laid to rest as a fast developing fear took its place. At those speeds, all pilots should, and do, switch into auto pilot, but Uni-Vit had bypassed that ability in his "modifications". He was flying manually, rocketing past planets and stars.

"Are you crazy!" Day-Gos exclaimed, wholly willing to assume so as the skimmer barely avoided a slow moving freighter.

Veiss and Nicori ducked their heads between their legs, obviously used to his piloting antics after traveling to the capitol with him and tying him up for the trip back to the Jinn home.

Uni-Vit kept a firm, white knuckled hold of the controls. His Jedi vision allowing him to make split second moves well in advance. "You wanted to get there quickly. Think of how much time we will shave off of our search!"

"I'd like to live more, actually." Marshall said over the younger's shoulder. "Not all of us are in seats you know. And I don't plan to take an un-commissioned space walk."

Uni-Vit turned to look back, now only his shocked crew was watching where they were going. "That's why I was christened Master Pilot."

A dozen shouts and warnings rang out, yelling for him to turn back around and avoid hitting a Trade Federation barge forty times their size. Veiss and Nicori held their heads down, Aami hid in Obi-Wan's arms, Day-Gos and Ty-Mara crossed themselves, Marshall swore to sock Uni across the jaw if they lived. Without even looking, relying solely on the Force, he made a quick flick of the wrist. The joystick turned just enough to bring them up and over the barge and avoid a collision.

He smiled almost evilly at them. "Trust me! This is what I do."

The remainder of the trip, the Jedi cargo was silent and still. Looking forward to seeing there brother freed, another strangeled, the towers of the Temple, and solid ground.

* * *

Repeat! No new reviews, no new updates! Im warning you now:):):) right now I have 10 reviews, just one more and you'll get the new chapter! 

Next time -Discovery of a Mistaken Identity-


	11. Discovery of a Mystaken Identity

Here it is, you are so nice to me!

A/N: this chapter is going to be sort of odd, so don't try to really understand it, just accept what it says. lol.

Disclaimor: I Own EVERYTHING! (in my head . . .)

:-:-

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 11 -Discovery of a Mistaken Identity-

The moments his boots touched solid earth, Veiss was in his element. He had conducted numerous missions involving kidnaping and possible Sith suspects, but by far this hit closest to his heart. He would block these feelings out to better be able to face the danger ahead and lead the makeshift team to Jalen. He first separated everyone into three groups. One consisted of Nicori, Narrogin, and Uni-Vit, the second of Day-Gos, Ty-Mara, Aami, and himself, then lastly Qui-Gon, Marshall, Arkayum, and Obi-Wan. These three groups were each given specific coordinates of where to stand, how to keep in contact, and what to look for. Day-Gos had already informed them that at least fivepirateswere involved. Only one name of which he knew,Jango Fett, was nothing other then a Bounty Hunter. He also knew this Jango was the leader, the one who had killed their mother and let their father die from his agony.

It must also be stated, quite commicly mind you, that the moment his boots felt earth and steel, Marshall turned and threw a collossal punch at dear, bewildered Uni-Vit. The others aptly cheered.

Following the scarce words of the Holocron, the men headed to the Interplanetary Banking District. If a payoff was to be made, a transfer of funds, this would be the chief place to preform it. They separated, stationing themselves in their respective spots shadowing the vaults, blending in with the impressive crowed.

The wait was long and unnerving. None spoke accept to alert the others of a shifty character or two, but as of yet those they searched for had not arrived. At the length of three hours, as the sun was setting low across the spires of Coruscant, Marshall had his fill.

"What if they have come already?" He asked his twin, straddling a chair in the small cantina over looking the vaults. "We will have wasted this time."

"They haven't come, I assure you." Qui-Gon replied for the twelfth or so time.

Marshall sighed and looked at Arkayum instead. "Are you sure this is what the holocron had said? Vault 42, transferring funds . . . "

The younger nodded without returning his look. Instead he meant to hide his shamed face. The question had been eating at him. Had he heard the holocron right? Had it been forty-two? What if it was fifty-two? That was far out of their line of sight. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps he was wrong.

Obi-Wan came up beside him. "I think you were right to begin with." he told his peer, lowly so they were not overheard. "I think this all has a peculiar puzzle to it. I still sense the Dark Side. I have ever since we hit this planet. Our vision may be skewed somehow."

Arkayum took in the wiser-then-his-years words. He continued to glance about the strangers below him, hoping that out of a shadow would emerge their prey. Hoping he wasn't wrong. Then the Padawan's speech repeated itself in his mind. "Our vision may be skewed." How could that be? Arkayum dwelt upon it, turned it over in his mind, reaching out to the Force to help him decipher the meaning more clearly.

"That's it!" He shouted. Hand on his lightsaber he took off for the stair way. Qui-Gon and Marshall exchanged a confused glance as the three followed him.

"Everyone! Meet me at the ground floor in the map room. Come quickly, there's barely any time left!" Arkayum ordered into his comm link for all of them to hear. He nearly kicked the map room door open in his haste before reaching out to find the hologram of Coruscant. He looked around the swirling mockup of the galaxy, unable to find the planet he was looking for. "Sith, where the devil is it!"

The rest of his group were the first in, then followed by Veiss and Nicori's.

"What are you looking for?" Marshall asks in confusion.

"Coruscant, for star's sake!" Arkayum replies, full to the brim with unintelligible information.

Rather pointedly, Marshall indicated it to the youth who didn't bother blushing at the mistake.

Arkayum touched the hologram to increase its size for each to see. "Look, Coruscant right?" He shook off their plain expressions, "The holocron didn't give exact instruction. It wasn't Vault 42, in the Banking District, it was a code for something else."

"What else?" Day-Gos asked, unbelieving.

"Think about it!" Arkayum expressed full of passion, "A vault, what is it? What's another name for it?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Storage, a safe . . ."

"Safe!" Arkayum said, "A safe place. A safe place, forty-two. Only it isn't forty two, it is_ for,_ _two._ A safe place _for two_. The pirate leader and . . ."

"Jalen." Day-Gos finished, mesmerized. It was too simple!

"And banking district. What is it? A pay off. It's the galaxies second crossroad." He indicated it of the planet hologram. "Where else on all of Coruscant is there a mixture of so many worlds in so small a space?"

Ty-Mara lifted his head. "The Senate. He's taken Jalen to the Senate."

Arkayum smiled, seeing that they understood him.

Marshall folded his arms. "This helps us only in location. We still have no idea where in such a building Jalen may be. Or even if they have made their money and moved him already. And whoever meets him there surely knows how to bypass the security. It will be impossible to locate him."

The room fell silent as they thought of a way to combat this fact. It was Qui-Gon who finely spoke.

"We could always use Arkayum and Uni-Vit." He said simply. At the questioning looks he explained himself further. "Arkayum told me, the reason he was after that pirate ship before in the first place is because he could sense Jalen aboard. He could do the same this time. I'm sure I could locate Marshall in all the cantina's of Tatooine. Finding Jalen in so small an area should be little trouble, especially if the two of them are looking for him at once."

Veiss nodded, liking the idea. "Good. I doubt if these men have gone through so much trouble to get Jalen into the Senate, they will be so ready to take him back out again."

As they headed out, Marshall leaned over to whisper into Arkayum's ear. "Did you simply hear all that in the first place and changed it in your mind moments later."

The apprentice tightened his face, now feeling the force of he mistake he had made in listeneing to the holocron. "Actually i believe the Dark Side in the meditation room had hampered my memory." He would make it up to his brothers, he swore it.

Marshall merely smiled. "Look at it a little brighter, you've kept us sharp and on our toes, even though this small detour was a waste of time."

In this way they packed into the Star skimmer once more and flew towards the Senate building. The author must humbly ask the reader's apology for bothering them with such trivial previous information that apparently had no link whatsoever to the location of poor Jalen, but mistakes are made, especially by young apprentices still finding their way through the Force.

They continued on through the new building in their three groups. Uni-Vit and Arkayum led their respective members while instead Aami pitched in for hers. She was a seer. Able to tap into the future in small stages, finding Jalen's mind to enter proved little difficulty. She could see through him very minor things. The color of the walls, a pair of boots in front of his nose. All of which blurred and barely coherent. But what she did obtain was a way to reach him. She followed his Force signature, the way her brothers were, to come upon a wing she knew him to be in. The only problem of which being, it was restricted.

Two guards, firm in their position stood at the wing entry, refusing their demand for admittance.

"Off limits to civilians." one ordered, baring his blaster across his chest.

It would take more then a flashy weapon to scare off Ty-Mara, however, as he stepped directly up to them. "Jedi business, you understand, of course." He pushed a fold of his tunic away to reveal his lightsaber.

"Doesn't matter if you're the Supreme Chancellor. You aint gettin' in, Jedi." The guard firmly pressed, shoving Ty-Mara away with his weapon.

It was then Day-Gos recognized something. Whether the turn of a head, or movement of equipment alerted him to it, he noticed almost impeccably the familiar tattoos on the guard's neck. _Space pirates,_ he realized. He put a hand on Ty-Mara's arm. Just light enough a touch for his brother to understand the meaning.

Ty-Mara turned and looked at him, surprised. "Are you quite sure?" he asked.

Veiss and Aami looked between the two.

"Most positive." Day-Gos replied nonchalantly. The Jinn way.

Ty-Mara shrugged, withdrew his lightsaber, and held it to the neck of the guard before him. "Now, shove me again, pirate."

Though he held little to no understanding as to what was going on, Veiss decided if one guard was subdued, he was better off taking out the other also. In a quick move he had the man's arm wrapped backwards, begging for mercy.

The first spat in Ty-Mara's scared face defiantly. "You're no Jedi! A Jedi wouldn't do this. He'd follow the rules like a good dog!"

Ty-Mara didn't give him the pleasure of a flinch, for as the reader may have guessed, he to was a seasoned, emotionless veteran, offered a Council's spot at least three times before,counting his current nomination. Each of which he refused. He was confident as a Knight. A legend among his peers, a myth among younglings.

In the face of this abhorrent guard-impersonating pirate, he retained his calm. "Let's go find my brother, shall we?" Gruffly he turned the man around and shoved him down the hall. Veiss and Day-Gos dragging the last pirate as Aami met the two other teams who were just rounding the corner.

The Pirate in Ty-Mara's grip rather reluctantly instructed which way they should go. The wise Jedi only half trusted him, and so waited for everyone to be prepared before opening the room door. It slid open soundlessly and the Jedi burst in, lightsabers ready. As suspected, the remaining three pirates were within. Only a dozen or so blaster bolts pinged around them aimlessly before the next two pirates went down. The last, Jango Fett took off down the hall.

Arkayum, still fuming from his misinterpretation, blindly followed him, too full of emotion to see his impending doom.

At the turn of a corner, Jango emerged. His hand blaster pointed directly at Arkayum's forehead and only centimeter's away. The padawan had time only to gasp in shock before the weapon fired.

Obi-Wan emerged from behind Arkayum's back. He had seen the move coming and grabbed his new friend by the shoulder of his robe and hurled him into the far wall, out of harm's way.

Jango smirked and headed in the opposite direction.

Arkayum stood, checking his head to see that the bolt had indeed missed. He went to Obi-Wan's side who had begun to curse. "Thank you," he offered sheepishly, thinking of what else he should say when a tear took his notice on Obi-Wan's arm. "Sith, did he shoot you?"

"He didn't shoot you!" The padawan held his hand against it. "It's nothing, but it still means I have to go see the Healer of Hades!" He growled beneath his breath and started out after Jango.

Arkayum stopped him. "Just wait here then and let Aami look at it."

"At what?" Narrogin asked, approaching with the others.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan replied curtly, "Jango got off down that way, you better get him quickly. Aami, I might need you."

Qui-Gon noticed it was a meager scratch and let his worries fade as he followed the others.

The young Master took his arm and proceeded to try and mend it. She seemed busy, so the Padawan intended to remain silent, until Aami finely said, "Thank you, for saving him."

Kenobi looked down to stair at her in wonder. How had she known? "But, you weren't there . . ."

"I knew it was coming." She replied off handedly. "I dreamt of it yesterday, though I never saw whether or not he lived through it." She finished with his arm and match his gaze. "Keep a close eye on your Master, Obi-Wan. He will prove to need the same aid very soon." She left down the hall, Obi-Wan pursuing closely.

"What do you mean? You saw him--" he cut himself off, unable to even think to horrible word. "How?"

"I'm a seer. The Force shows me things I sometimes wish I didn't know. Usually I forget them without the Council around to conjure them back up. I'm not sure why those ones lingered. But, the dream was very simple. He was fighting someone, I didn't see the face. Your Master makes a wrong more, a misstep, and the other overtakes him."

"Does he die? I can change it can't I?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

"I haven't been able to change things yet." She relied. "And I don't know if he dies. Just like Arkayum, you may interfere."

They entered the next corridor to find Jango was sturdily hoisted against a wall, at least six lightsabers against him.

"I'll ask once more, where have you taken our brother?" Qui-Gon demanded.

Jango remained stone-faced. "Pretty un-Jedi-like of you all to show up like this. Besides, your friend, Arkayum, isn't my responsibility any more." He shrugged, "I already got paid, go take your matter up with my employer."

Arkayum muscled his way to stand in front of Jango. "But, I am Arkayum. The one you grabbed was Jalen."

Jango paused. Slowly his lips turned up into a smile, then a laugh. "That's what I get for hiring a pack of space pirates, the no good trash. But I take what's available." he smiled grimily at Arkayum. "You were the one on my list, Jedi scum. Your brother means nothing to him. Funny thing about the more impressive the Jedi, the more enemies . . .or shall I say admirers you make."

Qui-Gon ignored his younger sibling's horror. Instead he focused on Jango. "Who made the pay off, bounty hunter?"

:-:

Oh, next update is going to be something trully wild! Continue reviewing, and if you are a new reader to my fics, cool! you rock!

Next time! -The First One Falls-

hit count: 1205


	12. The First One Falls

Allright, not much more left (i think), but this is one of the better chapters. ENJOY! REVIEW!

The Jinn Rage

Chapter 12 -The First One Falls-

Veiss led the groups once more through the sinews of hallways beneath the Senate's auditorium, in the wing previously deemed "restricted". They came upon the exact room quickly enough. The room in which the pay off was to made and switch preformed.

Veiss and Ty-Mara went in first, silently and alone. Narrogin and Nicori split off to an opposite room on the right, Obi-Wan and Arkayum the left.

This would be their moment.

The lights were out and the city scape shone through the wall of windows opposite of Veiss.

With a silent motion, he took one side as Ty-Mara covered the remainder of the large apartment.

In the shadow of an open doorway, Veiss caught a breath of movement. Holding his lightsaber steadily behind him so as not to trigger his presence with the glowing hue, he stalked into the room. Little did he know the position of his quarry.

As he paced in, the door suddenly hissed shut behind him with a heavy click and thump of the door lock. An eruption of red light appeared in a beam before him. Withdrawing his lightsaber, the battle began.

Sparks flew out in all directions as both stumbled and turned about the rom. Neither could see past their own lightsaber's glow, neither could see each other's face.

Veiss did not dare call out, for in such a fight none could stand to loose his focus, not even for a moment. He instead reached out to the Force, mapping out the exact looks of the room from a raised floor tile, to a disheveled sleep couch.

The attackers seemed more in tuned with the surroundings. He lunged left and right, flipped and turned. His lightsaber span in a circular phase, striking out for a piece of flesh and bone.

Veiss twisted away, striking out from top to bottom to slice the creature in two.

The shadow turned to avoid it and struck back.

Veiss recoiled, slashed quickly, and drew back. With a shock, he found himself pinned against a wall. As the lightsaber raised against him, he knew he had been defeated.

:-:-:

Seeing fit that their room was clear, Arkayum and Obi-Wan gathered at the window to spot for approaching trouble.

"Do you suppose . . " Arkayum paused, "Do you think, I could have prevented all this?"

Obi-Wan laughed some. "Actually, I think the misguidedness of those Pirates was our true enemy."

This was not what he was looking for. "But, if it had been me. Me and not Jalen, None of this would have come to be. Tco-Sida, Calypso, they would be alive because the Jedi would have gone after me and not our family. So many things would not have changed." He starred distantly below them to the ground and people scurrying about.

"The way you sound makes me wonder if you should be standing at a window so high up." The joke made little effect, and so Obi-Wan sighed. "Arkayum, would you please tell me, what have you lost? Something happened to you in coming here. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"

"It was . . ." He stopped and looked around, very alert. "Do you sense that!"

Obi-Wan listened, to the air and to the Force. "Yes!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Immediately the two plunged their lightsabers into the adjacent wall. They knew Veiss needed them, could sense and now here his scream.

"Faster Obi-Wan!" Arkayum begged, using all his power to cut a large enough hole in the wall. When the new entry was ready, the metal still scalding and red hot, bi-Wan moved to leap through. A lightsaber stopped his path. It stabbed through the opening, running him through. As Obi-Wan fell, the assailant squeezed into the apartment to get to Arkayum.

Off-guarded by the sudden, probable death, of Obi-Wan, Arkayum found it difficult to defend himself. His thoughts dwelt upon his Master, his inability to rejoin the Jedi, his own weakness . . .

The door of the quarters snapped open as Marshall and Qui-Gon attacked the red-lightsabered man.

Seeing little other choice, the being backed against the window, slashing it open. As the glass shattered around them, the being wasted no time leaping out. He hit a small transport, threw out the pilot, and continued on unfazed.

Arkayum did not bother to watch him go, but instead dropped at Ob-Wan's side. "Marshall, get Aami, quickly!" he begged, moving scorched cloth aside to reveal the wound.

Obi-Wan breathed heavily, his face pale. "I'm all right." he said hurriedly, unable to feel the pain, "I think I'm all right."

Arkayum found the injury, wincing and shying away to gain his composure. Qui-Gon took his place, raising his apprentice into his arms in panic. He had nothing to say, merely placed a hand around his apprentice's face as the boy continued to mutter his phrases.

Marshall returned with Aami in tow. As the girl set to her work, Marshall pulled Arkayum and Qui-Gon away. "Come on, our job isn't finished yet. Aami has him, come on."

Reluctantly they drew away, brandishing their lightsabers. They entered the room formerly fought in by Veiss. Their brother lay beyond help in a heap beside the wall. Across from the three stood Narrogin and Nicori. Wordlessly they continued through the apartment, joining Uni-Vit just outside the first room door.

"Ty-Mara?" Nicori whispered.

Everyone shrugged until Day-Gos pointed into the man's former direction. They quietly followed him. The apartment turned out to now be emptied, except for a single lone room. The brother's collected at the door, all spectrum of lightsabers bared and ready.

The door slid open, lightsabers struck in, and pulled back just as quickly so as not to cut their brothers in two.

Ty-Mara stood in the doorway, the young Jalen draped across his arms.

"He's alive." Ty-Mara is quick to say, "I found him unconscious in the back."

Arkayum, though he smiled shortly, was still longing to return to Obi-Wan. Something changed, he realized. The former padawan looked back in the direction of Aami and his friend. Without thinking, fueled purely on the whim of the Force, Arkayum ran from the room.

He had just reached Veiss's body, was reaching out to pass through the wall, when a gust of burning air shot him off his feet, followed by a glowing fiery lights that lit the apartment.

By the time he picked himself up, the two were gone, carted off in the back of the assassin's ship. Arkayum could only watch as they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

That's all for now!

Next Time :The Vision's Truth:


	13. The Vision's Truth

I actually combined a couple chapter into this one, so it is VERY long! I believe this is the second to LAST chapter, so enjoy every word! This is the hard core, unedited version, so bare with me, ok? I will edit later. Be sure to review! You'll hate me, I promise!

Own . . . .NOTHING, muhahahahaha

:-:-:

Chapter 13 -The Vision's Truth-

For once in such a long quest that spans, quite literally, all forms of the galaxy, the author concedes to report that the group os Jedi returned to te Temple. What is to be rightly understood, is the fact that this gesture on their part was not an act of defeat. . Much the opposite, it was an act of good faith. Their brother, Jalen, clearly needed ready aid, and with his consciousness came sturdy answers to necessary questions the family, as well as the reader might very well be stricken with.

And in it all, Arkayum's distracted friendship for Obi-Wan left him impervious to the fear of meeting his former, displeased Master in some stray hall, or the disjunct apprehension of Jedi Healer Vora. Though, at least in the latter case, fear is just what he should have felt.

As the reader may readily recall, the Jinn's sweet sister is none other then an accomplished healer herself. And, providing a simplistic twist of inevitable fate, she was the close companion and even colleague of that infamous Vora herself. As the reader might also recall the previous book in which this boisterous character was introduced, her definitive statements of signing up for the most outlandish mission that may drive her far from the Temple walls has ultimately not been fulfilled. She has since been furious of the refused request.

The author may now assume with partial accuracy and brazen supposition that the reader now fully comprehends the now complex situation. Vora, her enemies in her palms (for they may be considered responsible in the least for her dear friend's capture) cannot help an ill word or two against those who let Aami out of their sight.

The worst affected by such wrath, through no fault of his own, was Jalen himself. He received what was explained to the author in greater details that should not be so wholly repeated rather that the phrase "full cavity search" was involved; to rule out any possible scratches or abrasions not apparent to the naked eye.

At the same time this was being conducted, the Council had called to meeting Qui-Gon, his twin, and Arkayum, to speak upon their recent wayward adventure. As also may be expected, they were unhappy with the results of the inquiries.

Mace Windu's eyes narrowed coldly at the three. "This is precisely the reason the Jedi refused involvement. Now two prized apprentices are gone and Veiss lay dead in a fruitless effort!"

"Well, it wasn't all fruitless, Master, for we do have Jalen returned. And you left out that it was the pirates who killed our own first with the death of two powerful former-Jedi." Marshall wittily put in.

Mace refused to show him emotion. "Yes, but in the meantime, the Senator of Naboo is contacting the Council, wondering what twelve renegade Jedi were doing in his quarters, melting holes through walls!"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Why was Jalen in his quarters? Was that asked?"

"I hardly found it necessary with all that business of red lightsabers and space pirates." He paused, interlacing his fingers. "I honestly do not know what you are expecting to get out of all this. And in the end the very apprentice of this Council will perhaps die for a useless cause."

Arkayum, who had remained silent, finely would contain himself no longer. "It was a cause Aami, and I, believe in! No Jedi, former or current, should ask his brothers for help and be refused. If it is not against the code, it should be! I would not knowingly leave a fellow Padawan in some dungeon to rot, how is this any different!"

Surprised by Arkayum's sudden out burst, Mace quickly shot back at him, "Remember your place, young one, for this Council is presiding this meeting, not you."

Where before he had been trained to shrink away with the admonishment, he now stood firm, and even took a step forward. Marshall secretly watched him with utter pride as did some Councilors.

"My place, sir, is where I am currently. For coincidently I am a Jedi no longer as you have decided upon! Having no power over my life, I stand firm on my belief! You should be helping us and not expelling us with out a thought on the reality behind the matter. Our mission is hardly finished, and I will give my last breath to bring Aami and Obi-Wan back, from the gates of Hell itself if it comes to it!"

Mace now stood quickly from his seat and in a rarely ever seen show of near outrage at his once beloved pupil's lack of propriety. "You will either hold your tongue or leave this meeting entirely!"

Arkayum bit his lip at the harsh comment. It stuck him like a thousand daggers to hear the terrible words from his former idol. He knew to swallow his pride and stepped back behind the shoulder's of Qui-gon and Marshall. He was not ashamed. He knew his point had been made, and he had been justified in it all.

Before Mace could say more, Qui-Gon spoke, "Marshall, Day-Gos, Ty-Mara, and myself have decided to go on with the search of Aami and Obi-Wan. The others will stay and return to their duties."

Master Windu glanced at the former prodigy briefly. "As for Arkayum?"

Now Qui-Gon smiled. "If I left him he would be sure to mobilize a group of Jedi rascals to follow at our heels. And quite frankly we do not wish to lose any more young Padawans." His eyes twinkled warmly. "He will come."

:-:-:

Ty-Mara and Day-Gos led the fie through the Senate halls once again. Marshall floated in the middle, and Qui-Gon and Arkayum hung in the rear.

"Thank you for bringing me." Arkayum whispered to the brother beside him.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Just do not expect me to continue to do things like this. Not that I would tell Obi-Wan but he and I are getting old, and this action is less interesting to me."

Arkayum smiled now. "Less interesting? Old? Master Jinn, has what Jalen said affected your impenetrable nerve?"

Marshall looked back at them. "It scared the bantha poo out of me! Could you imagine, he said a Sith? Not only that, but also a Sith Lord? Sweet Muja fruit and ale couldn't drive the terror from my bones."

"Jalen is a Master only of exaggeration." Day-Gos tells them. "I know, for I have lived with him these past few years. I highly doubt the Sith have anything to do with this."

"It would explain the Holocron." Arkayum said, "A Sith holocron implies a Sith."

"I continue to doubt Sith involvement."

They returned to the quarters of the Senator of Naboo in search of clues to their new location. Instead of spreading out, Day-Gos merely gathered them outside the door. As he reached to slice the new lock in half, Qui-Gon silently stopped him with the slightest of whispers.

"Wait . . ." he breathed, eyes transfixed on the flicker of a familiar black robe down the hall. He ignited his lightsaber ad headed, slowly and carefully, after the ambushing phantom.

Ty-Mara and Marshall stood at the opposite side of the hall as they all made their way forward, glancing in the rooms to be sure they were empty.

"Arkayum!" A scream reached them, followed by a muffled crash.

"Aami--" the apprentice whispered shakily to his brothers.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I know it. Arkayum, follow Ty-Mara and Day-Gos and find her. Marshall, you come with me and we will find our menace."

The twins continued onward, following the flickering corners of the black robe as it disappeared behind the hall turns. The others entered the room with Aami and Obi-Wan.

At first, the room showed no apparent sign of danger. Kenobi sat, bound and gagged, protecting Aami as much as his binds would allow. Aami was tugging at her cuffs in a fruitless effort from beneath the covered window.

"Cover that side." Ty-Mara instructed Day-Gos, motioning toward a doorway directly beside the two. "Arkayum," Ty said no more, but instead tilted his head in the opposite direction of Day-Gos. For himself, he went straight, yet warily toward the young adults. He reached them without incident, removed the gags across their chapped lips.

"A trap!" Aami burst out before the blindfold came off, "Day-Gos, behind you!"

As expected, the door at his side slid open and a hooded form emerged. His lightsaber was bared and ready as Day-Gos moved to be the aggressor.

"Arkayum, get them out of here!" Ty-Mara shouted, launching into battle.

The former Padawan was quick to comply. He slashed through their electro binders and half drug them out the door. The sounds of the battle faded behind them.

Gently Arkayum slid Obi-Wan off his shoulders. Knowing Aami could stand on her own, he kneeled beside the former. "Are you all right? Should I get the med team?"

Obi-Wan almost laughed. He sat up on his elbows, removing his blindfold. " Me? I'm fine. Aami is a 'healer' remember?"

Confused, Arkayum looked at the woman for answers.

"I told you," she said, helping Kenobi up, "I am like my mother. I don't treat, I cure, as if they were never present."

Obi-Wan hugged her tenderly. "I still owe you one."

Aami rested in the embrace a moment before drawing bashfully away with a sudden horrified thought. "Obi-Wan, where is your Master?"

The apprentice shuddered, remembering the haunting dream she confided in him of. He took Arkayum's lightsaber and instructed the two to try and help Day-Gos and Ty-Mara. In the meantime, Obi-Wan followed the now apparent sounds of a fierce some battle through the snaking, echoing halls before arriving at a corridor. His heart raced uncontrollably. He paused, legs unable to move as he watched the figures before him.

A different black-cloaked figure with a red lightsaber was fighting his Master. It was obvious Qui-Gon was tiring faintly. The apprentice forced his legs to move. He lifted the borrowed lightsaber and struck out for the mystery man.

The person turned and hit Obi-Wan's blade, slicing to the left, then returned to Qui-Gon and swept his blade aside. Obi-Wan swung at the being's back and used his momentum to spin and strike again. The creature turned, raising a hand at the Padawan's face, a wave of the Force erupted . Obi-Wan was jettisoned backwards until hitting the far wall. He slumped down and attempted to groggily stand.

Qui-gon was backed further and further away. His lightsaber moving in slower intervals. Finely, the stumble, the dreaded mistake, was made.

Kenobi was just rising again, his head up to take in the terrible sight. His Master's lightsaber came down at an awkward angle. The being by passed it to slash diagonally from hip to shoulder. He then plunged the sword into Qui-Gon's heart.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed, trying to rush forward, as if to reverse time and take the blow away.

The being turned to him as the body fell, but paused. Instead of continuing the fight, he fled down the hall. Kenobi had no strength to go after him. He reached his Master's side, tearing and too emotional to scream.

:-:-:

Yeah, real long, but necessary, no?

In a review reply, yes, I am Christian, quite an odd question, if you ask me . . . why do you ask? Thank you otherwise for reviewing to my many books, it is nice to have such a devoted fan! I would have replied in a person e-mail, but you're anonymous so I couldn't do it.  
:(

If you think this was a harsh cliffhanger, JUST WAIT until I reveal the super secret ending!

Next Time: The Brother's Funeral


	14. The Brother's Funeral

Well, I figure you waited long enough. I at least found the time to update amongst this crazy life I lead. But, on the lighter note,_ (I98s;ln hfgo : written by a kitten scurrying across my keyboard)_ I am now a published author . . .with groupies! pretty cool. Odd that people come out of no where to ask me to sign a book. but cool. Anyway . . .

The end has come, saddly and tragically. Sorry to all those "Qui-Gon lives" fans, there is simply no way around his death in this humble tale. Please enjoy! and don't throw any stones please!

(special note, this was recently updated. very minor content change and update to hits counter)

* * *

Chapter 14 -The Brother's Funeral-

As the reader is very much tense to find out the conclusion of our hallowed tale, the author will not refrain I leaping directly where she has previously left off, with the sore blow upon Master Qui-Gon, with the aghast Padawan Obi-Wan beside him.

The apprentice was almost afraid to touch his Master, afraid to move him and cause more pain.

"Obi-Wan, its all right." the Master said.

Kenobi shook his head. "No, no, I tried. I tried to save you . . . oh, Master, I'm so sorry . . ." tears erupted from his eyes.

He smiled carefully, weakly. "Dear, poor, Padawan. I'm Marshall, not Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan heard a fateful cry and turned to the corridor and there, alive and well before him stood his beloved Master. "Qui-Gon!"

The Master Jedi came forward, collapsing beside his brother, raising him into his arms. "Force, oh Force, Marshall what has happened to you?"

The man choked out blood, but tried to continue to smile. "My brother, I will miss you . . ."

"Don't say that!" Qui-Gon reprimanded gently, then to Obi-Wan, "Aami, where is Aami? Run, get her!"

Kenobi instantly obeyed.

Marshall watched the young man leave through clouded eyes. He shuttered a breath, but drew the Force in to keep him alive just a few moments more. He felt all the power Qui-Gon had enter his own torn body. "I love your apprentice, Qui-Gon. Such a . . .such a brilliant boy."

Qui-Gon tried to smile through the massive strength he exerted. He was trying to heal the twin. Perhaps he too received the powers of Calypso and never knew of it. He tried, oh how he tried. "Yes, yes he is perfect."

"I will miss him . . ." Marshall gasped, his body arching slightly, trying to repress the pain. His face was white and clammy, the Force was rising to claim him.

The Master could sens this. Qui-Gon shook him slightly as if to keep the life in him as he rocked inadvertently back and forth. "Don't say that, Marshall."

"I will miss you too, my brother."

"No Marshall." Qui-Gon cried desperately. He looked into the direction Obi-Wan had run. "Aami! Please hurry!" He looked back down to see Marshall's eyes had unfocussed. His own heart stopped. "Marshall–" he whispered.

"May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon. May it be there always. Wiser then Yoda. Stronger then Mace." Marshall's body became limp as his head slumped over Qui-Gon's arm.

Aami then came in at a running speed. She went to his side instantly and began to call on the Force to help her efforts.

"There's no use." Qui-Gon murmured. "He's gone."

Obi-wan came in slowly, not walking any closer then the doorway with emotion strewn across his face. He knew it was too late.

:-:-:

Marshall and Veiss lay side by side on a funeral pyre outside the Temple. At least three hundred Jedi stood watch over the burning bodies, paying their last respects; shedding their final tears. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood closest to the pyre and just out of the swirling ashes' reach. The two had not spoken for a three days now. Their minds enveloped in the mysterious circumstances of the journey. Now, the Master deemed it fit to break his silence.

"What troubles you?" he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his. "I thought it was you. Aami saw a vision of you dying and . . ." he paused, averting his gaze now. The pain and reality was too much to bear. "I miss Marshall, terribly. I knew him only a short time and yet I can not think to express the misery I feel in his death."

"But your are glad it was not really me." Qui-Gon finished for him. Obi-Wan nodded and the Master sighed. "It is normal to feel this way, Padawan. You think you have betrayed him, but you are only human. A Jedi, but human."

The Padawan accepted the wise words. From behind a gentle touch was placed on his shoulder. It was Arkayum and Aami. Qui-Gon gave his consent that they leave him in peace, for Ty-Mara had now approached to confide with him in private.

When fully away from listening ears, Arkayum spoke, "The Council has accepted me back. Master Roak Koran has taken me."

Obi-Wan smiled with excitement. "Wonderful! Perhaps we will have a mission together!"

"I assure it will happen somehow." Arkayum replied.

Kenobi looked to Aami. "And you also have returned without much difficulty, I hope." He asked her with a little more tenderness in his voice.

She grinned and made his heart flutter. "Yes," she said, "I am on a strict probation, but they have taken me back. Yoda and Mace promise twenty rounds a day of meditation."

"Perhaps I will join you then, for I have the same fate." Obi-Wan said without thinking how it sounded.

Arkayum bit his tongue to prevent a laugh at his friend's star struck gaze. Instead he quietly moved away to join his new Master. In the time spent away from the Council's overbearing gaze, he had learned something. He had become a Jinn. A matured, free-thinking, free-spirited, adult with the deepest connection to the living Force as can be imagined for the former Chosen One. No longer would he let the title dictate his future. He was spontaneous. Which meant also, the secretive passion he knew was developing between his new friend and his sister was one the Council would have to find out on their own.

Aami wasted little time standing idly by, allowing Obi-Wan to soak in the sight of her. She stepped to him directly and secretly pressed her lips against his beneath the shadows of their hoods. He didn't pull away, if anything he earnestly returned it.

"I am my mother's daughter, Obi-Wan. I am not willing to leave the Jedi for any being in the galaxy. Remember that and this." She told him. She kissed him again, more passionately then before. She drew away fiercely. "For it is the last you will receive from me." Pulling away, Aami returned to the Council, leaving Obi-Wan to his shocked smiling.

He adjusted his hood with a devilishly defiant grin he knew trully belonged on Qui-Gon. Movingto return to his Master, a slight blue hue appeared to his left. He revolved around to get a better look. There, in the glistening shimmer of the city scape and the dancing firelight, her perceived the shadowy image of Marshall and Veiss in the Temple doorway. Just as he rubbed his eyes to clear them, the images were gone.

"It has yet to end." a voice said from behind him.

Obi-Wan noticed the towering Ty-Mara.

The man continued, eyes fixed in the same doorway Marshall had appeared in. "They were Sith, whether Mace will say so or not. Be vigilant, Padawan." Ty-Mara walked away, joining Day-Gos and Jalen (who's fiancé was at his side). All now shared the title of former Jedi. Ty-Mara had decided to take up where his father left off. He and his brothers would continue the Jinn name. This decision was made after the Council of Jedi had accepted him into their midst. He left, and he took the title of Jedi Councilor with him.

Obi-Wan returned to Qui-Gon's side. He silently made an oath, no matter what came of the Sith, he would be ready and waiting to face them.

Qui-Gon was thinking differently. In using the Force to save his brother, he was enveloped into a vision. He knew his death was swift approaching now, and he would do everything possible to ready Obi-Wan to exist on his own, with the Chosen One as his apprentice.

He smiled faintly, glancing up into the stars he knew the power of the mother he never saw entered him to prepare him for the final days. Perhaps Marshall knew that too. Perhaps, he wouldask Marshall's spirit that when he returned to his quarters, after the funeral.

:-:-:

Oh yeah . . .I got you! you thought I killed him in "this" book, but I didn't, oh yeah . . .I rock . . .The evil author still lives!  
now, since he isn't dead, you can review and tell me how glad you are, K? GB!

hits to date/ 5-25-06(drumroll please): 1470

**hits to date/6/6/06: 1590 updated!**


End file.
